Communications between individuals across different business entities can be sometimes be hampered when relevant information for such a business interaction is not readily available. As an example, a customer may utilize a collaboration channel such as a telephone call, a VOIP call, or a messaging chat session to contact a vendor. After such communication is established, the customer will often have to identify himself/herself so that the vendor can obtain information to help facilitate a successful resolution for the communication. Any delays with obtaining relevant information can result in increased costs associated with customer service because more time will be required to handle the communication. These delays can also result in lower customer satisfaction levels.